Scorpion's Sting, Blue Flames
by CrazyKidd99
Summary: After word got around on how John Morrison was treating Trish Stratus. WWE found a replacement for him. What happens when Trish see's her replacement as more than friends? Minor Trish/OC.
1. Chapter 1: Replacement

_** Hey guys :) this is my first non-Jolina story in the WWE. it revoles around Trish Stratus and Scorpion (my OC.)**_

_** i had the idea floating in my head for a week and i finally had the courage to write it up.**_

_**I'd like to see if you guys wanted me to continue or not.**_

_**Enjoy?**_

* * *

><p>"Trish may we have a moment with you please?" one of the co-workers of WWE said.<p>

"Uh, sure." she answered following them into the conference room. She then sat in one of the nearby seats.

"So a little birdie told me that you've been having problems with John Morrison." he spoke. "Is that true?"

Trish figured that there was no use in lying. She had have some disagreements on John in the past. He would normally say: "I'm not down with that." or. "Nah let's just stick to what we have." every time she tried to do something fun with him he would normally turn it down.

"Yes it's true." she spoke, breaking the silence.

"Well…me and the writers are thinking about switching Morrison with someone else…"

"Who is it?" she asked startled. She was happy that he was getting replaced but who will she have to work with now? Hopefully not some obsessed fan boy.

"Scorpion."

"Scorpion?" she asked dumbfounded "Who's Scor-"

"He's the new guy that recently won NXT remember? Ya know? The guy that have spiky hair, high flyer, huge fan base for a rookie I'll say."

When Trish didn't say anything he continued. "John Morrison's rookie!"

"Oh him!" she exclaimed still not knowing who he is. She haven't even met him before. "Yeah the guy with the…the thing! With the big…afro puff!"

He sighed. "No he doesn't have an "afro puff" he have spiky hair. You still don't know who he is?"

"No not really."

He then got up. "Come." he gestured towards Trish and opening the door. Once they got outside from the conference room he pointed to a guy that was standing near one of the crates not so far from the conference room. He had the spiky hair and face paint. "Him."

He wasn't bad looking. His skin was light, his hair was spiked, he seemed like he was no taller than 6'0, and wearing some short of sleeveless jacket with a hood, she then saw a Scorpion on the back with a "4" in the center and he had a great smile. She watched on as he signed his autograph for a little boy that have gotten a backstage pass. Trish thought that it was sweet of him to take a picture too.

"Thank you so much Scorpion." the little boy said, enthusiastic as can be. "I'm your biggest fan! And I'll support you no matter what!"

Scorpion smiled. "Thanks. That means a lot to me."

"A-anytime!" he exclaimed happily.

"I got something for ya." Scorpion smiled before turning around in his bag.

"For…For me?" the little boy asked shocked.

"Yeah." when Scorpion turned around he gave the little boy one of his newest merchandise; his Scorpion designed necklace.

The little boy's mouth opened in agape. "Thank you Scorpion." was all he said, Scorpion placed the necklace around the boy's neck and soon after that, the boy had fainted, he made Scorpion chuckle about it actually.

"Hey Scorpion can you come here for a second?" he called out the younger wrestler.

Scorpion came over to were the worker and Trish was at. Once he came closer, Trish saw that he had some blue eyes. Some pretty blue eyes at that.

"Hey what's up?" the young superstar asked.

"Scorpion how it feel like to be teaming up with Trish Stratus and Snooki at Wrestlemaina?"

A look of confusion, shock but yet excitement look appeared on Scorpion's face. "I-It'd be great!" he managed to get out.

"Great. Trish say hello to your replacement." and with that the worker left.

It had been a silence. None of them really knew what to say to each other but then Scorpion broke the silence.

"You're a great wrestler Trish." he said.

"Thanks." she replied.

"You're an great example of the diva's division."

"Thanks uh-"

"Casey. Casey Adams but you can call me Scorpion." He said extending out his hand for a handshake. "I find it kind of weird if you call me by my first name because I'm so used to being called Scorpion. But you can call me whatever you prefer. It doesn't make a difference to me."

"Scorpion." Trish repeated shaking the superstar's hand. "I'm guessing you like scorpions?"

"Yeah, they're my favorite little creatures. I'm fascinated by them." he grinned

Trish smiled herself when she saw Scorpion smiled. He had some pretty white teeth.

"Scorpion you're on in 5." one of the workers said.

"Well Trish I gotta' get going. It was nice talking to you though." Scorpion said before heading off the to the backstage curtains in which the ramp was at.

Scorpion was a cool dude to Trish. He seemed weird but cool at the same time. She could see why he had a large fan base, he was so nice and down to earth. Now she had the chance to finally work and interact with him. To find out what his likes and interests are.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Reviews are love! x3<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2: Thank You Scorpion

_**I would like to thank everybody for reviewing :) it made me smile.**_

_**I would like to thank my friend Danielle for helping me with the chapter. :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Trish had to admit, Scorpion was fun to watch in action. He was very acrobatic, athletic and agile. She learned a few things about how he fights, he was an high flyer, he likes to use kicks and that he's fast. She thought he like to work at an accelerated pace. Scorpion had one his first match as a superstar against Daniel Bryan so that's saying something right?<p>

Then as she turned to head back to the diva's locker room, Scorpion came through the curtains. He was tired and sweaty by the way he looked. Panting heavily, he staggered over to the nearby crate to catch his breath.

"Whew!" he let out catching Trish's attention. When the blond turned around she saw that he was sweating so she went to the nearby vending machine and got a bottle of water for him.

"Hey Scorpion…" she called getting the water from the vending machine and walking towards him.

"Yeah?" he asked not turning around to face her yet.

"I got you some water."

It took a while before she got a answer but when Scorpion turned around she saw that he just removed his face paint. "Thanks." he said smiling slightly as he took the water and began to drink it.

Trish was mesmerized, this was the first time she saw Scorpion without his face paint and she had to say, Scorpion was a cutie. She just realized that he had some long, thin sideburns that was slightly curled at the end. It wasn't like it was hairy and long, it was actually thin.

"Man that's good water." he said a little above a whisper. "Thanks allot. I was parched. I knew I should've drunk something before I went out there, preferably soda so I'd be all hyper."

"Are you always hyper?" she asked.

"No not really," he said. "If I drink certain types of soda. I can be hyper. But if I drink sprite though…" he trailed off smiling at the never ending amount of possibilities he could do, he could climb Mount Everest, he could do dangerous tricks with his ATV. The possibilities was endless. "The things I'll do!"

"What you'll jump of a building or something?" she laughed.

"Maybe." after he got done finishing what he wanted of the water he said: "Hey Trish sorry but I gotta' go shower. I don't wanna' meet my fans smelling like this! I smell like a old, stinky gym sock." he said making a face. "But I'll catch you later okay?"

"Okay." she smiled.

Trish watched on as Scorpion walked towards his locker room to take his shower. She sighed to herself before going into the diva's locker room to get her stuff packed for the night and head off to the hotel.

…

Trish walked towards the rental car that WWE had gave her for the night. As she approached it, she unlocked the door and popped the trunk to put her bags in which that are carrying her belongings. As she popped opened the trunk she closed the door. When she put her bags in she went back to the driver's door only to realize that she locked herself out of the rental car.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked in disbelief. The car didn't even have a little number pad that she could enter the combination to unlock the door. She yanked and yanked the handle hoping a miracle could happen. She was only embarrassing herself but luckily no one was around.

"Need a help?" a familiar voice asked.

Trish turned around and saw Scorpion approaching her with a look of concern on his face. He was in his causal clothing now. She picked up that he was a fan of the Chicago Bears as he wore the jersey, his Scorpion designed chain, some demin jeans and some blue and orange Nike's.

"Uh…yes." she answered still yanking the door handle.

"You locked yourself out of the car huh?"

"Yeah…" she admitted shamefully.

Scorpion came to the car too. The first thing he did was look at the window and saw that there was a little crack at the top. "You're in luck."

Trish looked at him confused and before she knew it, he looked like he was looking for something in his bag, she took a little peak at what he was doing. He then turned around with some type of wire he had created.

Trish stepped aside as Scorpion tried to fit the wire into the crack of the window. "Almost got it…" he said sticking his tongue out slightly. As the wire got into the window, he tried to go for the keypad. "Come to papa…" he said a little above a whisper.

"You get it yet?"

"Almos-" Scorpion paused in mid sentence when the wire fell in the car too. "But…but…" he said trying to find the right word to use. "Little wire…" he said, his face making a crestfallen expression.

"The wire fell in didn't it?" Trish asked.

"Yeah." Scorpion responded sadly.

"We're doomed!" Trish exclaimed throwing her hands up.

"No we're not." Scorpion said starting to back up from the car.

"What do you mean?…"

Once Scorpion got a good deal of distance away from the car, he started to run and do some sort of Kung-Fu type yell and when Trish thought he was going to run into the car, he did some short of crazy kick that scattered the glass. Trish laughed silently to herself.

"O-okay…" he said getting his leg from the window. "Uh…just tell the people when you turn the car in that the window is rolled down and then run…as fast as you can."

Trish began laughing a little louder.

"What's so funny?" Scorpion asked almost smirking.

"You."

"Why me? What did I do that was funny?"

"That scream you made when you kicked the glass."

Scorpion smiled. "Oh that? I learned that scream when I took my Kung-Fu class. My master did it when he kicked me…in my face…with his foot…and it stinks…really bad."

Trish started laughing again. "Scorpion you're funny."

"Thanks."

"No thank you for helping me get in the car." Trish said now getting in the car.

"No problem." Scorpion replied as he started walking towards his rental car.

"Hey Scorpion…"

The young superstar turned around.

"Your leg's okay right?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah it's fine." he said. "Thanks for asking."

"I was wondering…" Trish began. She wanted to get to know him better so what better way would that be instead of asking him for a cup of coffee? "If you wanted to get some coffee later? Ya know to get to know one another?"

"Sure. That'd be great." he responded, winning her over with his smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews are love! x3<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3: The Date

_**Thanks to everybody for the lovely reviews. It made me smile and bulid my insperation for the story. :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>The scene opens up at the local café in west of Los Angeles. Trish was sitting at a table for two near the window. She was waiting on Scorpion. Speaking of Scorpion, he had told her that he just moved into Los Angeles, brought a house and was still getting used to the area. He had told her that he was born and raised in Chicago Illinois and spent most of his life there. But that all changed when he auditioned for NXT. He started traveling all across the United States. He had to admit, his body wasn't used to getting up that early in the morning.<p>

Trish knew that Scorpion was very familiar to the area of Illinois so if she and him ever went to Chicago, he'd knew every place there.

A few moments later, a blue and white sports bike pulled up in one of the parking space's. Trish wondered if that was Scorpion. The person then pulled out the little stopper and then turned off the bike. She watched on as the person entered the café. The person then took off his helmet to reveal that it was Scorpion the whole entire time. He wore casual clothes once again but this time he wore a black button down t-shirt, no face paint, his Scorpion designed chain, demin jeans and some Nike's that was black, white and with a little bit of blue in it.

"Hey," he smiled taking a seat. "Sorry I'm late. I got lost a little."

"Oh it's okay." she said brushing off his apology.

"I didn't miss anything did I?" he asked placing his helmet on the floor beside him.

"No not at all. It was pretty boring without you though."

"You think I'm interesting?" he asked surprised. No girl found him interesting…besides his fans of course.

"Yeah, you seem cool." she admitted.

"Thanks." he replied.

"I ordered you a latté." she said. "So…tell me about yourself."

"Thanks." he responded. "Uh…I'm a nerd."

"No you're not!" Trish said almost exclaimed.

"Yeah I am actually." he admitted. "I love to play video games, read comics and I make them too. Uh…I'm into dirt bikes, ATV's, Mustangs, Sports bikes. If I wasn't a wrestler I'd be a motocross star."

"Oh cool!" she exclaimed all interested in him. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I used to but she dumped me." he said shamefully.

"Why did she dump you?" the blond asked eagerly.

"I'm to nice okay? She thought I was a nerdy wimp! I'm mean like," Scorpion said starting to ramble on. "I tried to make her happy and provide for her in everyway I possibly could but she couldn't get along with my family. My birthday was a month ago-"

"When's your birthday?"

"March 4th. I'm a Pisces…Pisces rule." he said throwing up a "rock on" gesture and sticking his tongue out.

"Aw!" Trish said. "Happy delayed birthday!"

Scorpion managed to smile a little. "Thanks."

"How are you?"

"28 years old." he replied.

Then the waitress appeared with two hot, steaming lattés. Trish and Scorpion both grabbed and sipped their lattés before they went back to talking.

"Back to I was saying…" he started. "My family always told me to dump her but I wouldn't listen because I liked her but I should've listen to them because she ended up cheating on me and when I found out she dumped me." Scorpion looked out the window momentarily. He sighed. "I bet she wants me back now…" he mumbled.

Before Trish could even utter a word he spoke again.

"Do you think I a nice guy?"

"Well I-"

"Am I too nice? I know I am! I can't help it…" he exclaimed suddenly. "Sorry but you probably didn't know all that. You don't have to worry about it though."

"…I don't know you thank well but I think you are a nice guy." she said trying to comfort him. "It's nothing to beat yourself over about."

"Thanks." he replied. When he looked up his blue eyes were sparkling, good thing she would sitting down because if she was standing that would make her knees go weak. "So tell me about yourself."

"Me? Oh uh…" she said slightly dumbfounded. "I began working with WWE since the WWF times. I was the "Diva of the Decade." uh…I still make on and off appearances with WWE every now and then. I played soccer and field hockey when I was younger…And I just love what I do."

"Oh that's cool you've been with WWE since the WWF days. I was just a young adult then…" he said smiling slightly. "I was still in college back then."

"What was you studying for?" she asked sipping her latté.

"To be a game designer." he said. "I love my video games remember? I could play Call of Duty and God of War all day! In fact, I loved games so much that I wanted to design it because I draw…it's my hidden talent."

"It was nice talking to you Scorpion." Trish smiled.

"Yeah you too." Scorpion replied taking a huge chug to try and finish off the latté. "That was good." he said smacking his lips. "I gotta' go."

Trish try to hide the fact that he had to go so soon. "Where are you going?"

"Me and my buddies are gonna' play on our ATV's. I promised I'd join them on my day off." he said getting up and putting on his helmet. "I'll see you next week at Wrestlemania okay?"

"Okay." she responded faking her smile.

Scorpion waved his goodbye to her and left the café and got on his sports bike and went to meet his buddy's.

Trish wanted to spend more time with him though. What was it about Scorpion that she found so attractive? His eyes? His personality? Or his smile? She didn't know but she couldn't wait to Wrestlemania to work with him once again. To see his high flying ways and even go on another date with him too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews are love! x3<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4: Wrestlemania

_**Hey everybody. Here is chapter 4 of Scorpion Sting, Blue Flames. my apologies for not updating this sooner. I had a hard time writing out the fight scene. :/**_

_**But luckily i have a AWESOME friend on here that wrote it for me. So everybody thank WWEFan101 for writing the fight scene. :)**_

_**This chapter might be a tiny bit boring but the story is far from over so stay tuned! :D**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>The day had finally came. It was Wrestlemania! Fans were all around, excited and tickled to meet their favorite superstars. Scorpion was at fan access too. His fans of all ages gathered around to meet him, take pictures, chat and even get a chance to do his entrance with him. Trish came too but she didn't stay as long as the others because she was pulled due to a meeting.<p>

But now this would be her first time teaming up with Scorpion in the WWE. She had enjoyed their little coffee date yesterday before the show. The blond wondered why his girlfriend would dump a guy like him? He seemed cool, collected and fun to be around with. Trish had to admit though, he did have an inner nerd inside him. When they talked on the phone last night Scorpion had told her that he was shy and sensitive but he had a good heart though.

Trish was at backstage in her locker room now. Doing some exercise warm ups to get her ready for tonight. Her mind wondered off to where Scorpion was at? She hadn't seen him all day. She probably thought he was hanging out with his fans.

But what she didn't hear was the door was opened. "Hey Trish." a familiar voice called.

Trish turned around and saw her new favorite superstar standing in the door way in his ring-attire, his sleeveless jacket on and face paint. "H-hey Scorpion." she said a little surprised. "How long you been standing there?"

"About a minute or so. I just got here." he admitted shrugging his shoulders. "I just wanted to wish you good luck for our match." he smiled slightly.

Trish smiled. "Thanks. You too." the blond didn't know what was coming over her but why did she worry so much about where Scorpion had been all day? She didn't know why but she needed to ask this question: "Where have you been all day?"

"With fans, hanging out with Snooki-" he said but was soon cut off.

"Snooki?" Trish asked with a pang of jealousy in her voice. "What do you mean 'hanging out with Snooki'?"

"I went to the gym with her to get her ready for tonight then after we was done she offered to catch a movie with me." Scorpion admitted. "That's all. Why?"

Trish then made an disgusting face to herself inwardly. "Just asked." she lied. "I was worried."

"Don't worry about me Trish." Scorpion said giving her one of his shy smiles. "If you ever wanted to hang out with me or see where I'm at, or just ever wanted to chat. I'm just a phone call away."

Trish smiled slightly. "Yeah," she sighed. "You're right. Sorry I overreacted."

"No need to apologize. You was just worried about me that's all." he said shrugging off her apology. "I think I know why you was worried and concerned about me…"

"Why?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Because you like me! That's why." he joked.

Trish didn't know why but she soon found herself blushing. Maybe she did like Scorpion after all. "Sure…" she managed to say.

The younger superstar laughed. "I'm messing with ya." he said giving her a little nudge on her shoulder. "I'll see you around."

Trish grinned when she watch as Scorpion left her locker room and got ready for Wrestlemania.

…

It was now time for the tag team match between Scorpion, Trish and Snooki against Laycool and Dolph Ziggler. Scorpion was first to come out. Wowing the crowed with his entrance. Then Trish and Snooki came out. Laycool then made their entrance, receiving boos and taunts from the crowd because they were "Flawless." Dolph made his entrance along with Vickie Guerrero with her "Excuse me!" which was already beginning to give the crowd headaches.

Trish decided she would start off against Michelle. Trish and Michelle circled each other before the two locked up in the center of the ring. Trish overpowered Michelle and pushed her down to the mat. Getting back up to one knee, Michelle stared at Trish with a livid expression on her face before locking up again in the center of the ring. This time Michelle whipped Trish into the turnbuckle and then held her there causing the referee to start the count. Michelle backed off yelling something at the referee distracting him enough for Layla to cheap shot Trish with a kick to the back of the head. Scorpion became enraged on the ring apron as he and Snooki outstretched their hands, Michelle tagged Layla in. Layla took time to trash talk, which gave Trish enough time to recover. Trish with a series of forearms and punches to Layla. Seeing as Layla was stunned, Trish decided to hit a running bulldog and quickly tag in her agile partner, Scorpion. Layla quickly crawled to her corner and made the tag to Dolph. Dolph with a punch to Scorpion's face. He tried for a clothesline but Scorpion caught him off guard with a hard drop kick to the face. Scorpion went for a quick cover but Dolph kicked out right before the three count. Dolph groggily got up before pushing Scorpion into the turnbuckle and started kicking and punching him wherever he could. The ref had to get between the two to prevent a disqualification. Scorpion unleashed with a series of hard kicks to Dolph's midsection and legs. With one last hard kick to the head Dolph fell to the mat as Scorpion again went for the cover. 1-2 and another kick out. Scorpion yelled out in frustration. He was so close to pinning Dolph on the grandest stage of them all. Scorpion got up and climbed to the top rope before signaling to the crowd that he was going high risk. Scorpion with a moonsault from the top rope but Layla and Michelle pulled Dolph to ringside causing Scorpion to land with a thud on the mat. The crowd started to boo like crazy. Snooki and Trish jumped off the ring apron and clotheslined both Layla and Michelle for interfering. Snooki took down Layla and started clawing and scratching at her while Trish and Michelle were having a more physical brawl right in front of the announcers table. Trish launched Michelle into the barricade while Snooki face planted Layla on the floor. Scorpion was now slowly getting to his feet. He glanced at Trish making sure she was ok before he had an idea. He backed off into the ropes before launching himself over the top rope and taking down Dolph with a corkscrew plancha The crowd cheered loudly for that maneuver because it was so spectacular, they had never seen such agility before. Scorpion rolled Dolph back into the ring as Snooki and Trish went back to their corner after officially taking care of LayCool. He picked Dolph up and placed him on the top rope before signaling to the crowd again he was going high risk. The next thing the crowd saw was Scorpion taking down Ziggler with a hurricana from the top rope. Trish and Snooki clapped him as the crowd cheered wildly. Scorpion waited for Dolph to get to his feet. Slowly but surely Dolph did get to his feet but that's when Scorpion hit him with his finisher, the Enzuigiri kick. This was definitely the winning move but Scorpion decided to tag in Snooki who climbed to the middle rope, Trish helping her of course. Snooki with a frog splash from the middle rope. The referee got in position as Snooki pinned Dolph. 1-2-3! The referee signaled that the match was over. "Here are your winners Scorpion, Snooki and Trish Stratus!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheer in amazement. The referee raised their hands signifying that they were the victorious ones.

Scorpion, Trish and Snooki celebrated in the ring. The trio gave each other hugs and high five's. Scorpion made Trish and Snooki laugh when he did some sort of little happy dance that he just made up. He pranced around the ring and the crowd began to erupt laughter too. Scorpion then picked up Snooki and Trish in his arms and raised them in the air. Trish couldn't tell if he was doing that to show off or he just got caught in the moment? She didn't care but…to her, it did feel right.

…

Later on that night Trish was just getting out of the shower. It had been a while since she had got back in the ring and she was exhausted. She put some causal clothing, nothing really flashy. She was just going to the hotel, not a ceremony.

She packed her stuff into her two bags. Trish, for some odd reason, couldn't get Scorpion out of her head. Now she knew she shouldn't be thinking like this because she was a married woman. The blond didn't want to cheat on her faithful husband of 6 years. They were high school sweethearts but now she was starting to develop feelings for another man. It was just something about Scorpion…something about him that she found so attractive.

Picking up her bags she headed out the locker room and into the parking lot, got in the rental car and went to the hotel.

…

Trish had reached one of the fanciest hotels in Miami Florida. She decided before she'd go up to her room she would go to the café and get something to eat. The blond went to her room first to put away her bag and then went back down to the café.

When she entered the café, the first thing she saw was Scorpion sitting down at a table by himself. He was eating a bagel and he looked like he had a steaming hot cup of coffee. Scorpion didn't have on his face paint and he was in causal clothing again. Trish made it her duty for him to see her. So she waited in line and when she got to the front she made sure to talk loud but not to loud.

"Hello how may I help you?" the worker asked.

"Give me a glazed donut and a cup of coffee please." she responded rather loudly

"Okay," the worker said punching her order into the screen. "Your total will be $3.75."

Trish reached into her pocket and pulled out her credit card and paid for her order. When she turned around she noticed Scorpion was looking at her.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi." she replied blushing a little. "What are you doing here?"

"Grabbing a bit to eat." he replied biting into his bagel. "I couldn't find a burger king and I was getting tired so…I just came here."

"I just wanted a donut and some coffee." she said. "You were great at Wrestlemania Scorpion."

Scorpion managed to smile. "Thanks. I was pretty nervous because this is my first Wrestlemania. You were great to. You and Snooki."

"You don't mind if I sit here?" Trish asked.

"No. help yourself." he said sipping his coffee.

Trish sat down. This reminded her of her date with him yesterday. Of course she told her husband that she was just meeting up for the storyline. Before Trish could even say anything, Scorpion's phone went off.

"Oh, sorry about that." he said looking at his phone to see who was calling him. "I gotta' take this. It's from WWE." Scorpion then walked out of the café and into the hall to take the call.

"Miss." the worker said calling Trish making her turn around. "Your order is ready."

"Thanks." she said getting her meal.

A few moments later Scorpion came back in the restaurant.

"What'd they say?" the blond asked curious.

"They're putting me in another storyline." Scorpion said sliding his phone back in his pocket. "Didn't say what yet though."

"Did they mention anything about me?"

"No. but they did say I have a meeting to talk about it though." he responded taking a bite into his half-eaten bagel.

Trish then grew jealous. What if WWE decided to put Scorpion in a romance or love triangle storyline? She couldn't stand seeing another woman with Scorpion. It made her sick to her stomach. She wanted Scorpion to herself…

And she would get him to herself. Even if it meant breaking a bitch's neck for him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cruddy ending i know. : but...**_

_**Reviews are love! x3**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Meeting

_**Hey Everybody! :D Thank you all so much with the reviews of the story. I'm glad you all love it! *(^.^)***_

_**I would like to thank my friend Danielle for helping me with this chapter. YOU ROCK GIRL!**_

_**this chapter may seem a little boring because it's just about Scorpion's meeting...and his new storyline but i think i needed to add this so the story would make sense.**_

_**Enjoy?**_

* * *

><p>Trish was now done with her time in the WWE. They had given her the paycheck they had promised and now she was back home in Los Angeles. She was glad that she finally had the time to relax but she missed working with Scorpion. He was the sweetest guy she ever met but her mind still hadn't gotten off on what was Scorpion's new storyline. The blond hoped that it wasn't a romance storyline…unless of course she was in it with him.<p>

Scorpion had told her last night when they was backstage that if she ever needed anything or someone to talk to, she could call him. _"Don't worry about me Trish." he said giving her one of his shy smiles. "If you ever wanted to hang out with me or see where I'm at, or just ever wanted to chat. I'm just a phone call away."_ She would never forget him saying that to her. He was such a good friend.

Her phone ringing interrupted her thoughts. She checked it and saw that it was WWE calling her.

"Hello?"

"Hi Trish." one of the workers said. Trish admittedly picked up it was a guy. "Um…we was wondering if you wanted to resign with us? We'd make it worth your while."

Trish thought of the outcome if she came back. She could probably have a chance to team up with Scorpion once more. "What happens if I go back with the WWE?"

"We're willing to give you $350,000 contract." he said nervously.

"Okay I'll-"

"Great!" he exclaimed suddenly. "We're having a meeting later. Could you care to join us?"

"What time?" she said looking at her watch.

"In about 2 hours? Sound good?"

"Okay. I'll be there."

And with that the phone call had ended. Now all she had to do was find something to awake for the next 2 hours.

…

_2 hours later._

The employee had texted her the location of the meeting and she was at the building now. She parked her car in one of the parking spaces and noticed a blue and white sports bike she knew all to well. _Scorpion's here too! _she thought excitedly. Jumping out of her Porsche, she walked into the building and saw a some other superstars here too. Scorpion was here too, he had on casual clothing, as usual and he didn't have his face paint on. He sat near the opposite side of the window. Scorpion just sat by himself, away from the large crowd of people. Trish then greeted him.

"Hey Scorpion." she said smiling, walking towards him and taking a seat.

"Hey." he replied with a friendly smile also. "You got called here for the meeting too?"

"Yeah." Trish beamed. "They wanted to re-sign me again."

"That's cool." he said. "I'm waiting to see what kind of storyline they put me in. hopefully, one running for the championship."

Trish would never say this out loud but she did hope they wouldn't put him in a romance storyline. Especially if it involves him kissing another girl…that wasn't her.

"So what you been up to?" Scorpion asked.

"I've been thinking about going back with WWE. I miss traveling the world and going to different places."

"Yeah I get what you mean." he said smiling. "I love seeing my fans!"

Before Trish could say another word. One of the employees said: "Scorpion." was all he said.

"Well I'm up next. We'll talk we I get out okay?" Scorpion said before getting up and heading into the room.

Trish smiled as she watching him leave. She didn't know what came over here but before she knew it, she was staring at his butt, blushing while she did so too. Could someone please tell her why she kept thinking about Scorpion? She was a married woman and promised her husband that she would stay faithful to him. Not that she was considering _cheating _on him or anything…

Scorpion wasn't even in there that long. He was only in there for about 20 minutes and when he came back out he had a piece of paper in his hand. Before Trish could even ask him what his storyline was, she was called in too.

"Trish."

Walking in nervously. She came into the very spacious room and took a seat near the door she just came in from.

"First and foremost we just wanted to thank you for signing with us again Trish." one of the workers said. "And as promised. We'd make it worth your while." the worker then took out a contract and slid it over to Trish. "Please sign where the "X" is at and it's a pleasure to be doing business with you again."

Trish signed her signature and shook the workers hand. "So…when do I start?" she asked. The sooner she starts working with them, the sooner she could have the chance of working with Scorpion.

"Well…" he said a little uneasy. "You don't start until next week. But don't worry, we have something in mind."

Trish faked a smile. She hoped that she was working with Scorpion. She was keeping her fingers crossed.

"Have a nice day."

And with that, Trish left the room and went back to the lobby and was surprised to see Mickie James here. _What's she doing here?_

Trish watched and Mickie and Scorpion talked with each other and laughed. Jealousy growing within her.

Trish then got their attention. "Hey."

"Hey Trish." they both said in union, smiling.

Trish sat to the left of Scorpion as Mickie sat to his right. "I know you two know each other in the past when Mickie was obsessed with you." he chuckled.

"Yeah, I drove her crazy." Mickie said laughing with Scorpion also. Trish, trying to hide the fact that she wasn't particularly happy seeing Mickie with Scorpion, laughed also.

"So what you been up to Mickie?" Trish asked suspiciously. "Aren't you with TNA?"

"I was but I've decided to go back to WWE. My stay with TNA was only temporary." the brunette said.

Mickie and Scorpion then looked eyes with each other, a little after Scorpion said: "So what's your storyline?"

"I don't know-"

"Mickie." the worker said interrupting their conversation. Mickie then sent them an apologetic smile before entering the room.

Trish sent a fake smile before turning her attention back to the blue eyed superstar.

"So…Scorpion." she started not realizing she put her hand on his knee. "You never did tell me what your new storyline was…"

"Oh my storyline…" he said grabbing his sheet of paper. "My new storyline is me running for the championship-"

"That's great!" the blond exclaimed hugging him. Scorpion returned the hug and when he pulled away he said: "I'm not finished." he said smiling slightly. "Their also putting me in a romance storyline!"

Trish smile faded and she thought her heart felt like it dropped straight down from her chest. "With who?" she managed to say.

"Mickie James."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews are love! x3<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6: Jealousy

_**My apologizes for not updating this story sooner! DX**_

_**I was stuck writing the chapter but thanks to my AWESOME friend WWEfan101 she helped me a LOT by helping me writing this chapter. Thanks! :D**_

_**hint, hint - she may be the co-author for being that AWESOME! ;)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Ever since Trish received news that Scorpion was working in a romantic-storyline with Mickie James, she grew sick in her stomach. She didn't mind that Scorpion was in a storyline that involved him running for the championship. It bothered her that he was in a romance storyline…and the person he was involved in was. Not. Her. She had called Scorpion the night prior and engaged in a nice little conversation. He told her that he is running for the Intercontinental championship. It would be the first championship he won if he won it. But anyway, she asked him a few questions, wanting to get to know him better but before he could answer anything; her husband had came home from work. Ruining their conversation.<p>

It was just something about Scorpion…something about him that she absolutely loved. Now, she knew she couldn't be thinking like this. She's married. But he was just so sweet and caring.

Speaking of Scorpion, she was at raw tonight. She was backstage, trying hard not to be seen by any fans. Trish wanted to see him. But that fans saw her to. even though she didn't wanna be seen, she stopped and signed a few autographs and took a few pictures with the fans.

When she finally saw Scorpion, she could tell it was after his match, he was a little sweaty. But when she saw Scorpion she also saw Mickie next to him, talking. The camera crew behind them.

Seeing Scorpion with Mickie for some reason just didn't feel right to her. She got so lost in her thoughts that she couldn't even figure out what they were saying. Then she heard the camera man yell "cut".

She watched from a distance, listening to their conversation before she would jump in.

"I can't wait to start our storyline together Scorpion." Mickie beamed happily.

"Nor can I." Trish heard Scorpion say. "This is my first storyline running for the championship since I got here!"

"I'm so happy for you Scorpion" Mickie said with a smile before pulling him into a tight hug. This made Trish's blood boil, she stormed over to the where Mickie and Scorpion were locked in a tight embrace. She cleared her throat causing Scorpion and Mickie to jump apart. "Trish!" Mickie exclaimed. "Hey" She added as Scorpion looked in between them with worried eyes.

"Hey Mickie, can we talk for a second?" Trish asked as Scorpion shot her a glance wondering what she was up to.

"Isn't that what we're doing?" Mickie answered with a frown as Trish sighed in frustration. Scorpion stared at the blonde in disbelief.

"I meant I wanted to talk to you alone" Trish snapped back making sure she put emphasis on the word 'alone'. Trish was definitely showing her jealous side. Yes she was jealous of Mickie and this new storyline she had with Scorpion, it annoyed her to say the least. Scorpion stared at Trish a confused expression becoming etched on his face. Scorpion looked between the two Divas before leaving them to talk to one another.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Mickie asked innocently. Mickie met Trish eyes for a brief moment, they were deadly. Sensing something wrong, Mickie decided to ask another question. "Did I do something wrong Trish?" Mickie asked her question.

"What's the deal with you and Scorpion?" Trish got right to her point. Mickie frowned at her not knowing what the blonde Diva was on about.

"I'm not sure what you mean Trish" Mickie answered truthfully. Trish rolled her eyes in plain annoyance.

"Don't give me that crap Mickie; you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Trish snapped her voice rising up a notch. Mickie shot her a confused look. "Don't give me that look." Mickie scoffed at her. "What's the deal between you and Scorpion Mickie?" Trish asked again. Mickie stayed silent, not wanting to answer. "I want an answer, damn it" Trish demanded her eyes becoming fiery with anger.

"Scorpion and I have a storyline remember? That's all it is a storyline!" Mickie explained to Trish as she began to raise her voice too.

"A storyline? Keep telling yourself that Mickie! I can see that it's more than a storyline; the whole world can see it's more than a storyline! People have noticed, I have noticed" Trish yelled at her as Mickie rolled her eyes at the blonde Diva in front of her.

"Noticed what exactly?" Mickie shot back at her. It was Trish's turn to stay silent now. "That I'm in love Scorpion?" Mickie asked incredulous. "Is that what you truly think?"

"That's exactly what I think" Trish fired back. "That's exactly what the whole world thinks" Trish added bitterly. She was so angry right now and she didn't even know what over, she was married, she had a husband.

"Well you and everyone else are wrong! I am not in love with Scorpion!" Mickie yelled back at her as Trish laughed to herself, not believing a single word coming out of Mickie's mouth. "You know, I really don't have time for your childish games" Mickie said, calming herself down. "I guess I'll see you around Trish" Mickie said bitterly before she brushed past Trish and continued walk briskly down the narrow corridor. Scorpion caught sight of Mickie hurriedly walking down the corridor. He wondered what had happened, so he decided to go and talk to Trish about it.

"Hey Trish!" he called out to her. She immediately turned around to greet him but she was still angry from her conversation with Mickie. "Do you want to tell me why I saw Mickie storming down the corridor with a pissed off look on her face?" Trish sighed before answering his question. "Did you two have a fight or something?"

"I guess you could say that" Trish mumbled as Scorpion looked at her, pure concern etched on his face.

"Trish are you ok? You seem..." he trailed off thinking of the word he was about to describe her as. "You seem different."

"No seriously, I'm ok" Trish lied but reassured him with a small smile.

"Well, if you ever need someone talk to, you know I'm always here for you" Scorpion answered her with a smile of his own.

"Thanks Scorp" Trish said. No one was in the corridor so Trish decided to give him a hug. Scorpion wrapped his arms around her in order to return the hug. Both Scorpion and Trish thought no one was watching them but little did they know that Trish's husband had come looking for her. He saw Trish and Scorpion locked in a tight embrace, luckily for Trish's husband neither Trish nor Scorpion noticed him standing there. Seeing enough he quickly rushed away from the scene.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews are love! x3<strong>_


End file.
